


I Except You

by BrokenNotebook



Series: Mr.Lee's Going Down [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Attempted Murder, Coming Out to Parents, Fashion Designers, Fem Jisung, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenNotebook/pseuds/BrokenNotebook
Summary: Minho and Jisung reunite after being away from each other for over 2 years. Minho had never come out to his parents and is really worried they won't like Jisung. Minho's mom was ok eventually with Jisung being a boy and all, but was Minho's dad? It was only just the beginning....
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Mr.Lee's Going Down [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689283
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	I Except You

_Ring….Ring…...Ring_

“Hello?” 

“Min! It’s Jisung!”

“Sungie! Where are you? I’m outside the docking station.”

“I’m getting off the plane now, don’t mall me like a bear when I get off though.” Minho could hear his giggle through the phone.

“I’ll try not to.”

“K bye!”

“Bye Munchkin!” Minho tucked away his phone and watched the passengers exit the plane. A few families with kids, _that must have been annoying._ There were also a few solo flyers, which included Jisung. His stomach was doing flips.

Minho was starting to get worried this plane wasn’t the right one, but then he saw him. His eyes widened in shock, Jisung had changed. 

“Min!” He was brought back to reality at the familiar voice.

“Sungie!” It was a cliche moment, they ran across the airport and engulfed each other in a rib breaking hug. They couldn’t help but both cry. 

“Oh my god, look at you! I have the prettiest boyfriend!” Minho looked down at Jisung. His hair was blonde now, and he was wearing a pink sweater and a mini skirt.

“Really?! I was scared you wouldn’t like my new look.”

“I love it!” They hugged again, this time just enjoying the other's presence. It had been two years, after all.

“You’ve gotten so much more pretty too.” It was Jisung’s turn to look Minho up and down. He was now taller than him, but only by an inch or so, and his muscles had definitely grown. He was wearing his normal purple hoodie and white jeans. 

“I cleared out room for your stuff at our apartment.”

“It must have been a pain to replace the empty space when I left for Europe.”

“I don’t mind, cause you’re here now.”

“I’m so happy right now.”

“Me too.”

~~~~

“Wow, the apartment hasn’t changed at all.” Jisung was nostalgic at the sight of his old home.

“Hey! I bought a new couch!” Minho flailed his arms widely at the purple couch that stood out against their white furniture and black decorations.

“And I love it. I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Minho pulled Jisung in for a kiss, he hadn’t realized how much he missed the feeling of having Jisung’s soft lips against his. They both giggled in happiness.

“Are you going to find a job soon?”

“Ugh, can we not talk about my job?”

“Ooh you have one?!” 

“Sungie…”

“I want to know!”

“But it’s pathetic compared to what you do!”

“Just tell me!”

“I own a kiosk in the mall downtown.”

“That’s so cool, what do you sell?”

“I paint people’s sneakers for them.”

“Oh my god Min! That’s been your dream!”

“I wasn’t expecting it to be a kiosk though, I wanted to be known.”

Jisung sighed, “You’ll get there, come here.” He pulled Minho in for another kiss.

“So how was Europe? I know we talked everyday on the phone but…”

“It was amazing! I got to show my works at over 60 country wide fashion shows! And I got so much great feedback!”

“I’m so proud of you!” 

“I didn’t tell you cause I wanted to surprise you but, I guess I’ll tell you now.”

“What?”

“I won a huge show in Paris and received enough money where we can finally redo this place!”

Minho squealed, “Are you serious!” Jisung nodded.

“We can finally get a new fridge, a new bed that doesn’t break our backs, we can also finally make that wall black bricks instead of red!” Jisung pointed to the wall above the couch.

Minho hugged him, “I’m so lucky to have you. I love you Munchkin.”

“Love you too, Pumpkin.”

~~~~

**1 Month** **Later**

"So where are we gonna stay while our apartment is being redone?"

“We can stay with my mom, maybe?”

“But I’ve never met her, will she even let me stay there if I’m a stranger?”

“Oh, I forgot about that. Well, she doesn’t know you’re a boy either, so…”

“You haven’t come out to your parents?”

“It hasn’t come up, but I guess now’s the time.”

“I’ll pack our stuff since you have work.” Jisung smiled before going to their room to pack suitcases.

“Thanks Munchkin!” Minho called his mom.

“Hello?”

“Hi mom, It’s Min.”

“Minho! How nice to hear from you!”

“Nice to talk to you too, mom, umm… so me and my partner are getting our apartment redone and we need a place to stay…”

“If you are asking if you can stay here, then yes you can!”

“Mom, I have to warn you they might not be what you’re expecting.”

“Don’t worry about it, I’m sure I’ll love her.” _Right, her…._

“Just don’t do anything rash when we arrive.”

“I won’t, bye Min!”

“Bye mom.”

“What’d she say?” Jisung lugged in two large suitcases into the living room.

“She said yes, but she still thinks you’re a girl.”

“Well I am fem if that’s enough for her.” Minho giggled at him.

“I’m worried about her reaction.” Jisung rubbed his back.

“It’ll be ok, Pumpkin.”

"I sure hope so..."

~~~~

Minho felt like throwing up the second he rang the doorbell. Jisung could sense this and took his free hand in his.

“Minho! Oh, who are you?” 

“Uh, mom, t-this is--”

“Hi, Mrs.Lee, I’m Jisung, Minho’s boyfriend.” He reached his hand out and shook her hand before looking back at Minho. Mrs.Lee’s eyes went from Minho to their clasped hands and to Jisung, then back.

“Oh, um, hi It’s nice to finally meet the person my son has been in love with for years.” Minho got defensive even though his mom seemed to be fine and wrapped his arm around Jisung’s small waist.

“Let’s go to my room and put this stuff down.”

“Ok, Min.” The older gave his mom a wavering look before leading Jisung up the stairs into his room.

“Why are you upset? She seemed to take it fine.”

“I know the look she gave you, she doesn’t approve.”

“Let’s just talk to her.”

“But what if she--”

“Pumpkin please.”

“Ok.”

~~~~

“So, how did you two meet?”

Jisung took it that Minho was too nervous and answered himself, “So, we were both in our first year of college. You obviously know that Minho wants to be a sneaker designer.” Mrs.Lee nodded her head, “Well, we were in the same class and it just sort of clicked.” Jisung smiled at Minho to try to calm him down.

“So what do you do, Jisung?”

“I’m a fashion designer, I actually just got back from Europe.”

“Oh! What were you there for? Minho never told me you traveled.”

“Um, I was gone for two years, so this is like a reunion. I did about 60 shows while I was there and won some prize money, hence why our apartment is being upgraded.”

“Two years, how did you survive that, Minho?”

Minho looked up for the first time that talk, “Cause I love him.” He said coldly. Jisung pulled him a little bit closer by his waist and rubbed lightly.

“So why do you dress like that?” 

“Mom!”

“It’s ok, Min. I dress like this because It’s what I feel confident in.”

“I’m sorry if that sounded rude, Jisung.”

“Totally fine, Mrs.Lee, I get that a lot anyway.” If Minho wasn't defensive before he was definitely defensive now.

“I love the way he dresses.” Minho said.

“Um, that’s good. Can I ask about your tattoos?”

“Of course.”

“What does the book mean?”

“Well, my mom was an author, but when I was young she died of a heart attack…”

“Oh, I’m so sorry, what about the one with the pencil?”

Jisung actually looked upset, “My dad’s. He died in a plane crash. He always wore a pencil behind his ear, he was just a normal businessman.”

“How did you care for yourself?”

“Mom.”

“It’s ok.” He rubbed at Minho’s back, “I have an older brother, I don’t really talk to him anymore, but he took care of me until I found Min.” Minho’s mom looked at Minho with a soft expression.

“What about that one?” She pointed to one that was creeping up his neck. It was a bone structure. 

“That’s the shape of Minho’s hug. I had him hug me while I was getting it so the artist could replicate his exact embrace in bones.” Jisung pulled down his shirt slightly so she could see a bit more.

“Wow, that’s really sweet. You really love my son, huh?”

“More than anything in the world, he’s all I have.” 

“Why don’t we have dinner now, hm?”

“Sounds good.” Jisung looked down at Minho, who was still uncomfortable, “Everything’s ok Pumpkin.” He whispered before lifting Minho and carrying him into the dining room. Mrs.Lee was shocked at Jisung’s strength. 

“Um, pass the salt?” She asked in shock.

“Of course, Mrs.Lee.”

~~~~

“Do you want to go to bed now, Min?”

“Yeah, more than anything.”

“Um, Minho, can I talk to you for a second?”

“Sure.”

“Just talk to her..” Jisung whispered, giving Minho a quick kiss before going upstairs. Minho caught the way his mom’s face twisted when she saw them kiss. When she was sure it was just them, she spoke up.

“So, you’re gay?”

“Yeah…”

“Hey, don’t be shy with me, I just want to talk, Min.” Minho lifted his gaze from his lap.

“I can tell you don’t like him.”

“I do like him, he has an amazing personality.”

“What about his tattoos or his clothes, be honest with me mom, does his look disgust you?”

“Of course not! I’m fine with it.”

“Then why whenever we kiss do you look grossed out?”

His mom shook her head, “I just need to get used to it, you understand, right?”

“It shouldn’t be this hard to get used to the sweet boy i’ve been in love with for 6 years.”

“I know, but please just give me time.”

“Mom, he doesn’t have a family like I do, he’s the most broken person I have ever met, you need to show him you care.”

“I’ll try.”

“Please don’t do anything to hurt him, I can’t watch him go through that again.”

“Through what again?”

“He wouldn’t want me telling you.”

“Pumpkin, Where’s my plushie?!” Jisung yelled from upstairs.

“It’s in my suitcase I think!”

“Pumpkin, huh?”

“Mom, really?”

“What do you call him?” 

“Munchkin, but again, I really don’t think he’d be ok with me talking about it.”

“Talking about what?” Jisung emerged from the stairs.

“Nothing, Sungie.”

“Min, do you mind if I talk with your mom alone?”

Minho gave him a worried expression, “I guess, but don’t take too long.” They shared a small kiss before Minho went back the direction Jisung had just come from.

“Mrs.Lee.” Jisung bowed before taking a seat where Minho had been.

“What did you want to talk about, Jisung.”

“Minho is a very anxious boy, I know you haven't really talked to him in a while, but he has very severe anxiety. I guess what I’m trying to say is, can we both try to make him feel ok with this. It’s ok if you don’t accept me right away, I understand, but Minho needs you to be ok with me. He was horrified to tell you about me. I mean, he lied about it for 6 years. Just please try to accept him if not me.”

“Thank you for telling me this Jisung, but I have a question for you.”

“Go ahead.”

“Why is Minho so defensive over you, has something happened?” Jisung looked away from her for the first time that night.

“I, uh, I didn’t exactly have the best relationship before Min.”

“Do you mind me asking what happened?”

Jisung figured he might as well come clean, “I was with a guy before him, he loved me and I loved him, well at least I thought he loved me. We were together for about 3 years. The day I met his parents, they kicked us out. They called him a faggot and me a dirty slut. We never went back. Things were ok with us after that, for a little while. Eventually, his anger got the best of him and he started using me. I couldn’t find a way out of the relationship, I was getting abused everyday. I was too afraid to leave because I was afraid he’d kill me. One day at college, he brought me into the bathroom and started assaulting me. It never happened at school. That’s when I met Minho. He walked in and beat the guy up before untying me and getting me dressed cause I couldn't walk. The guy was arrested. Me going to Europe was the hardest thing for Minho cause he was afraid I'd get hurt again.”

“I’m, so, so, sorry, Jisung. If I had known I would have been more accepting of your relationship.” She was crying.

“It’s ok, now I’m gonna go try to calm down Minho, I can tell he’s on the verge of a panic attack with how long I’ve been down here.”

“It was nice meeting you, Jisung.”

“You too, Mrs.Lee.”

~~~~

Minho’s mom followed him and leaned against the door while they talked. It was of course probably the most rude thing she could do, but she needed to know what they were like in private.

“Are you ok, did she say anything to hurt you?”

“No Pumpkin, nothing at all, she was really understanding about what happened with Mark.”

“You told her?!”

“Hey, calm down, everything’s ok, It’ll work out.”

“I’m just so worried she’ll never accept you, and I don’t want you to have to be with someone who’s family can’t accept you.”

“Hey, look at me, I’m fine, I don’t care if she never accepts me. I just want you to understand that I’m ok, so you can be too.”

“I don’t l-like seeing you hurt.”

“I know Min, but look, I’m fine.” Jisung shined his brightest smile at him. 

“If this all blows up in my face do you promise we’ll stay together?”

Jisung’s eyes widened at the question, “Of course! Don’t even think for a second that I’m gonna leave you.”

“But what if you change your mind? What if--”

“I won’t.” Jisung pulled him onto the bed and embraced him.

“I love you so much, Munchkin.”

“I love you too, Pumpkin.” Minho’s mom was shocked at the level of love she overheard. She wandered down the hall to her room. _I accept him._

~~~~

“Good morning boys.” Mrs.Lee set the table for breakfast.

“Good morning, Mrs.Lee.”

“Morning mom.”

“Um, quick word in the living word?” The two of them followed her into the living room, “I just wanted to let you guys know that, I accept both of you.”

“Really?”

“Minho, really, I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life. You two are perfect together.”

Minho shed a tear before running to hug her, “Thank you, it means a lot.” She gave Jisung a smile over his shoulder. 

“Thank you for taking care of my son.”

“I’d do anything for him.”

“I see that now. Now let’s enjoy some pancakes!” They all laughed.

“Are you gonna tell your ex husband?”

“Minho, just call him dad. I’ll talk to him, you can relax, Min.”

“He's not my dad, but thanks, mom. Were gonna go hang in the living room.”

~~~~

“I’m so happy.” Minho said while swinging their interlocked hands.

“Me too, I’m glad she accepts us.”

“How many days until the apartment is done again?”

“We can go back the day after tomorrow.”

“Cool.” Minho stopped in his tracks and caught Jisung by surprise when he lifted him into his arms. He spun him around a few times before setting him down on the ground and kissing him. Minho's mom admired them happily from the doorway.

"I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed again. Usually their kisses are much more heated, but this one was soft. Filled with emotions words couldn't describe. They moved at a slow pace, just a press of lips. Minho cupped Jisung's cheek with one hand and held the small of his back with the other. One of Jisung's hands threaded through Minho's hair while the other sat gently on his hip. They were both allowing the kiss to get more intimate. Minho slipped his tongue over his bottom lip. Jisung granted him access and allowed him to explore his mouth. Jisung bit Minho's lip making his whimper. 

"Ok that's enough!" They jumped apart.

"Mom! Can you not stare at us?!" She giggled in return.

"I'll leave now." She kept laughing her entire way up the stairs. Minho sighed.

"Where were we?" Jisung said, cringing at himself. Minho just laughed and pulled him back in. This time the kiss was intense immediately. Minho sucked gently at Jisung's tongue while the younger scraped his teeth along his lips. Minho whined. Jisung pulled back to catch his breath.

"You sound so pretty." Minho said breathlessly. Jisung pulled him against himself again and brought his tongue to the side of Minho's neck, licking a long line up the side. Minho moaned. 

"Shh, don't want anyone to hear you." When they told people Jisung was the dom and the top, people didn't believe them one bit. 

"I really wish we were home right now." Minho said, trying to hold back a moan when Jisung bit down harshly on his neck. 

"I guess you'll just have to be quiet then." Jisung pushed Minho down onto the couch and climbed over him. 

"Jisung, not here." Minho whined when Jisung went back to brutally attacking his neck.

"Then where?"

"My room."

~~~~

"I loved that. I havent had sex with you in so long."

Jisung giggled, "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too--"

"Are you boys done having sex?! I want you to come see someone!" Minho's mom yelled from downstairs.

Minho sighed, "Coming!"

~~~~

"Mom, could you not be so crass-" Minho's words got cut off when he saw who was there.

"Minho."

"Dad." 

"Hey Jisung, want to come outside with me for a minute?" Minho's mom offered. Jisung sensed the tension and accepted her offer.

"So Minho, how have you been?"

"Good. Why are you here?"

"Can't you even act a little excited to see me? I'm your dad."

"You were, my dad. I'm not your son anymore, remember, that's what you told me."

Minho's dad facepalmed, "Look, I'm really sorry for saying that to you."

"Doesn't matter, It's been 6 years, I've come to accept your words, they are true, after all."

"They are not, Minho I didn't mean it when I said you could never be successful."

"Yeah you did! And look where I am now! The only thing really providing money for my life is Jisung!"

"Oh yeah, Jisung, what's the deal with him anyway?"

"What do you mean, he's my boyfriend and I love him."

"Why does he think wearing skirts makes him look good, he looks like a fake."

"Don't talk about him that way!"

"You better not turn out that way too, his parents must be so disappointed in him."

"His parents are dead! He doesn't have a family!"

"Oh boo-hoo! Tell him to stop wearing those ugly clothes. And those tattoos, pathetic."

"Stop! You don't know anything about him!"

"I do too, I know a slut when I see one!" Minho's blood boiled, no one calls Sungie that. He can imagine how broken his Jisung would be if he said that to his face.

"Get out."

"Why, can't handle the truth?" His dad laughed, "You know Minho, you always were this weak. I'm not surprised you ended up like this. I'd drop him and find a real woman."

"I'm not leaving him, I love him!"

"But does he love you?"

"Yes! Don't you see that! You're a sick person!"

"I'm just telling you the truth."

"Get out!"

"Oh come on son, don't be that--"

"I am not your son, now get out!" Jisung and Mrs.Lee stood outside and waited. They heard screaming and yelling, but what they didn't expect to see whas his dad bursting through the front door and pushing Jisung to the ground before punching him. He grabbed Jisung by the throat and squeezed hard enought to cut off his air.

"Get off of him!" 

"You shut up!" Jisung tried to fight his way out of his grasp. Minho rushed out the door after hearing screaming.

"Let him go you monster!" Minho kicked his dad in the back and pushed him to the ground. He could hear Jisung gasping for air and the sound of his mom dialing 911.

"Oh Minho, you think you can beat me, pathetic." His dad kneed him in the stomach and flipped him over. He wrapped his hands tightly around Minho's neck. Minho felt useless. His own strength was nothing compared to his dad's, so he gave up. He stopped fighting. Minho started seeing stars. He heard fainted voices of "Let him go!" and "Please!". But all he could do was lay there, he felt paralized.

Minho's dad got angrier when a pair of arms grabbed him. He tried to pull himself back down by Minho's neck but was yanked off him and pulled backwards and handcuffed. Jisung rushed to Minho's side.

"Minho! Please!" Jisung shook him back and forth. His body felt so...dead. A paramedic rushed to his side.

"He has a pulse, he's perfectly fine, just passed out. We'll rush him to the hospital. Jisung looked over at the arrested man with anger flooding his features. He was getting pat down. When one of the officers pulled a gun out of his pocket Jisung felt alarms going off in his head. His eyes shifted from the gun to Minho's unconscious body, and then back to the gun.

"You monster!" Jisung tried to attack him but was held back by Minho's mom, "You were gonna kill him! Weren't you!" Jisung cried.

"He wouldn't have cared. He wasn't trying to survive. He gave up!" Jisung shook his head in disbelievence. His Minho didn't try to die.

"You're a liar! He wouldn't leave me!"

"I wasn't even trying, he gave up the second I was on top of him!"

"Liar!"

"Jisung, we have to go to the hospital with Minho..."

"You'll regret this!" Jisung got pulled my Minho's mom into the back of the ambulance. She grabbed his hand.

"He'll be ok, Jisung." Jisung looked down at Minho's body.

"He wouldn't have been if he had been shot."

"But he wasn't."

"But he could have been!"

"Jisung, calm down, ok? It'll be ok."

"Ok...."

**To be continued....**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
